Are You Overwhelmed Yet?
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: What happens when Haruhi wishes to be part of the world of the Samurai? New people are created, and history is altered! Is this world of war something the SOS Brigade can handle? TMoHS/SW2/Warriors Orochi Crossover. By Sam.
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

Hola peoples! This is my very first story! So be nice with the reviews, but constructive critisicm is allowed. Lolz.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Samurai Warriors 2, or Warriors Orochi. If I did, I'd be a very happy girl right now.

Sammy, over and out!

-----Kyon's PoV:

If you just met me, you'd think I was some normal, average high school student at first. Then again, it would be too long after until you realized I was stuck with probably the strangest club in the world. The SOS Brigade, leader - Haruhi Suzumiya. She didn't know it, but she held the potential to destroy and recreate the world, if she wanted to. Besides me, there were three other members. Yuki Nagato, a quiet girl who always was fixated on books. In reality, she was an alien of sorts, part of some sort of thought entity, here to observe Haruhi. The second member was a cute girl named Mikuru Asahina. She was more like a toy to Miss Suzumiya, always being forced to dress up in bunny outfits or maid costumes. You shouldn't let her cuteness fool you. In reality she's a time traveler, also here for the same reason as Yuki. Lastly was Itsuki Koizumi. He always seemed to smile and obey everything Suzumiya told him to do. He never seemed to have a problem with whatever was dished out, and it often annoyed me, I will be honest. Truth is, he's an esper. He and his collegues consider Suzumiya a 'God'. Outrageous, I know.

Today seemed to start out a normal day. Of course, come the time I report to the clubroom, it probably won't stay that way. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of class. I didn't feel like being late and receiving the penalty, let alone even arriving last. Suzumiya had already left the classroom.

When I arrived in the clubroom, I would admit I was shocked to see Suzumiya had not arrived. Nagato and Asahina-san were there, as well as Koizumi. Suzumiya was nowhere to be seen. Confused, I glanced at Koizumi, who shrugged. Mikuru walked over to where I normally sat and placed a cup of her brewed tea on the table. I sat at the table and smiled warmly at Asahina-san, who blushed lightly and walked off. The moment I took a sip of the tea, Suzumiya burst in, with that same old smile. I knew something was up.

"Guess what!" she beamed. Suzumiya held up a bag. "Kyon, get over here and help me with this!" she pointed to a box at the foot of the door. Hurriedly I stood and walked over, picking up the mysterious box.

"What is this?" I asked curiously, setting the somewhat heavy box on the table.

"Oh, grab this too!" Suzumiya completely ignored my question and pointed to another box, larger than the first. I struggled to pick it up.

"What is this?" I repeated, staggering as I finally lifted the rather heavy box and placing it carefully on the table.

"I found something really cool in the store! It seems like a game based on history in Japan! I bought the game, the system it would require, and a TV set so we could check it out!" Suzumiya replied excitedly.

Oh, so that was what the fuss was about. I thought it would be much, much worse. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me set it up!" Suzumiya shouted impatiently, crossing her arms. Naturally, I was the one putting this all together.

About an hour later, I had figured out how to set the game up. I had the TV set up on a useless table we had for quite some time. The game console it required, a Playstation 2, was standing up next to the TV. Excitedly, Suzumiya inserted the game, apparently called _Samurai Warriors 2_, in the console, and started the game.

"How did this look different from other games?" I couldn't help but ask. The other three were watching curiously, even Nagato had put down her book to watch.

"It just seemed to stand out," Suzumiya replied. After she set herself up on a story mode, I realized that the game simply required you to kill mercilessly with a weapon. Of course, there was a story with each character, and some 'missions' along with each battle. I suppose parts of it was interesting, but I couldn't see how this stuck out among all the other games in the world.

Time seemed to pass quickly too. I checked my watch. Crap! Mom would kill me! It was getting late. I stood and grabbed my bag. "Haruhi, don't you think it's time to pack this up now?" I asked her.

"Why?" came the somewhat distant reply. Her character suddenly was thrown off its horse and died. "Aw, man!" she cried. That was when she saw the clock. "It _is_ getting late!" She sighed. "Dismissed," she told us all reluctantly. "Kyon, help me shut it off."

I sighed, as Koizumi and Nagato left the room, and hurriedly shut the game off. I had to get out before Mikuru started changing.

"Man, I wish we could live a life like them!" Suzumiya murmured. Uh oh. "Wouldn't that be so awesome, Kyon?"

I didn't reply, and continued to wrap up the game.

Once that was finished, I noticed Suzumiya had already left. I rolled my eyes and waved to Asahina-san. "Later," I spoke. She smiled softly as I left the room.

At home, I got through my homework easily and got ready for bed. I sighed. Tomorrow would be another long day. Great...

---

"Kyon, get up!" a familiar voice shouted excitedly. I groaned. The alarm never even went off yet... Wait, I thought that before. My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright. Suzumiya was standing in front of me, beaming excitedly. Oh no...

I glanced around and sighed in relief. Koizumi was there, as well as Nagato and Asahina-san. At least it wasn't just me and Suzumiya. Then, I examined where I was. Definitely not home, nor at the school. We seemed to be in some deserted area... like a battlefield. My eyes widened in realization. We were here, because Suzumiya had wished for it last night. But this wasn't closed space, right?

To make sure I had gotten my facts straight, I hesitantly asked, "Where are we?"

Suzumiya beamed. "We seem to be in the past! In a battlefield, just like the game! Isn't this so awesome!?"

Ugh. This was perfect. Slowly, I stood. "So what do we do now?"

The other three seemed completely confused. I decided I'd ask them what was up later.

"We should explore!" Suzumiya chirped, apparently very happy with the situation we were in. That makes one of us.

"Suzumiya-san, I believe it should be best that we don't share with anyone where we are from," Koizumi finally spoke. Yeah, that would be best.

"Why?" Suzumiya asked, crossing her arms.

"Because they probably aren't familiar with people warping to their world," I responded cooly. "And don't mention how they're in a game either. It'll either dampen their spirits or they'd kill us." That was when I realized we weren't even in school uniform, or PJ's, anymore. I seemed to be wearing a samurai outfit of sorts, with a little bit of armor on my shoulders and my chest. None of us were armed with weapons of any sort. My clothing seemed to be a mix of purple and gold. I glanced over to Koizumi, who seemed to be simply wearing a tactical robe of sorts. It was simple, unarmored, with gold and red. Mikuru was wearing a lovely green kimono with pink petals. Nagato wore similar to a girl I saw in the game... I believe it was the archer named Ina. It was a dress of sorts, yet instead of blue Nagato wore it in green. Lastly was Suzumiya herself. She wore an outfit similar to the girl named Okuni, a lovely parasol-wielding priestess who danced for money. Now that we're in this world, I would be very lucky to meet these women. Suzumiya's dress, instead of a mix of pink, orange, and other tropical colors, were colored purple and gold, similar to the colors of my clothing. Well, at least we won't be criticized for clothing.

Suzumiya huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine. Let's go and explore then!"

And so off we walked, in search of people. I took this time to examine our location. Indeed, it was a sort of battlefield. If I had heard right, the many base-like buildings I saw were called garrisons. I wondered where exactly we were.

Finally, off in the distance we spotted someone. A figure was riding a horse in our direction. Behind that figure, I noticed two other figures on horses following straight behind. I wasn't sure of what to make of the situation, but Suzumiya was down right excited. Naturally.

When the three arrived, I noticed that two of them, both women, I didn't even recognize. I doubted they were even from the game. The third one I recognized as the arrogant strategist, Mitsunari Ishida.

The first woman groaned. "Great. You were right, Lee." The woman was wearing a samurai outfit similar to a man named Mitsuhide Akechi's. I remembered that samurai outfit, and I figured my clothing was based off of his as well. The woman's samurai clothing was a complete, moonless midnight black, similar to her black hair, tied up in a short and low ponytail. I saw a katana at her side.

The second woman, apparently named Lee, smirked. "Naturally." Lee seemed to be wearing no armor at all, just a turquoise tank top that fit her snugly, and turquoise samurai pants. Both woman's boots were like modern day hiking boots, the first woman's being black and Lee's being white. Lee's long brown hair was tied down at the bottom of her hair, instead of at a ponytail like the first's.

"In this case, it's not a good thing," Mitsunari scolded.

"Well, technically it'd be up for them to decide," the first woman corrected, acknowledging the SOS Brigade.

Suzumiya beamed. "My name is Haruhi Suzumiya!" she introduced herself.

Quickly I attempted to introduce myself, so these guys wouldn't keep calling me by my nickname. "My name's-"

"That's Kyon!" Haruhi beat me to it. "This cutie is Mikuru Asahina. This is Yuki Nagato, and that's Itsuki Koizumi!"

"H-hi," Mikuru murmured shyly, a little relieved the kimono wasn't overly exposing herself.

Yuki spoke nothing.

Koizumi, of course, waved with that annoying smile of his. "Hey!"

"We are the SOS Brigade!" Suzumiya continued. "We are so excited to be here!"

The first woman sweatdropped. "I guess they think this is a good thing... Oh well. I guess they won't mind if I tell them how they're here then."

"I'm Lee Nakamura!" the said girl chirped.

The first woman sweatdropped. "Let's postpone the explanations for now then. My name's Natsumi Fubuki."

"Mitsunari Ishida," the said man spoke in his arrogant monotone.

"We ought to take you back to Lord Hideyoshi. We'll explain everything on the way," Natsumi assured us all. She crossed her arms, pondering on how to do this. "Lee, still got that spare horse?"

"Somewhere," Lee responded, bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling loudly. It was only a minute later when a fourth horse arrived. "Alright. That should be enough, two on each horse."

"Good. How would you like to split up?" Natsumi asked us.

A moment later it was decided that I would ride with Lee. Haruhi would ride with Mitsunari, and Koizumi would ride with Natsumi, while Mikuru and Yuki would ride together on one horse. It took a moment for Lee to assure Mikuru that the horse would bring any harm, and it was known to be a very obedient horse. Reluctantly Natsumi agreed to keep the horses cantering, rather than galloping, so Mikuru would be guarenteed safety.

We all mounted, and as we set off, Natsumi began to talk. While Lee seemed a little fidgety with my arms around her waist to hold on, and Mitsunari seemed more annoyed with Suzumiya, Natsumi was not bothered at all with Koizumi. In fact, it seemed she pretended he wasn't even there, even though she did acknoledge him.

"I'm afraid you being here was my fault," she spoke. "It was a spell gone wrong. I'm a mage, you see. I was asked to create a spell so I could create a way to teleport from place to place more easily. Instead, I ended up making a portal which teleported the five of you into this world of war." She sighed. "I truely am sorry. I did not wish to bring you from the future to a place like this. A place like this is not right for high school students from the future."

Look who's talking. These three look almost our age, if not a little bit older.

"Sure, we're possibly a year older than you five. We were born into this world of war, unlike most of you."

Did she know about the other three? She'd have to explain a little bit to me later on as well.


	2. The SOS Brigade's Newest Members!

Alrighty, here's Chapter 2! Once again I don't own neither Haruhi's world, nor Samurai Warriors/Warriors Orochi. Enjoy!

I'll warn you, it may take a bit of time after this to get the rest up. Times are tough here, as soon as I get out of school I have track. Then depending on the day I have soccer. And then homework. I know people have that sort of busy schedule, if not busier. So, I hopes you understand. Those who are patient get my batch of virtual cookies! ^^

Sammy, over and out!

---

"Lord Hideyoshi," Natsumi began, bowing her head once. We were at their main camp, in front of a strange man, who could have been mistaken for a human monkey. He was Hideyoshi Toyotomi, soon to be the unifier of Japan. "I'm afraid we were correct. My spell had summoned these five."

Hideyoshi didn't see any problem with this. "Well, even if the spell backfired, this is great news! You've summoned people from the future! Spectacular job!"

"My lord?" Natsumi was confused.

"Take a good look at them, Lady Natsumi." And so she did. She examined each one of us closely. "Don't they look like they have potential?"

"My lord, this is a lot of weight to be putting on these students' shoulders," Natsumi protested. You could see pure concern for us in her eyes.

"Same old Natsumi. This is why I am blessed to have such a warrior on our side. You two would do well to learn from her!" Hideyoshi told the three. Natsumi hung her head and groaned. Mitsunari and Lee smirked at her pity. "With a bit of training, Natsumi, these five could be as great as the three of you!"

"But, my lord-"

"We'll do it!" I stared in disbelief at the source of the voice. Of course, it was Haruhi Suzumiya who said such a thing. But would we really last out there? Mikuru looked rather frightened at the aspect of fighting. Koizumi, of course, was simply smiling. Yuki looked emotionless like always. Suzumiya was beaming. "You can count on the SOS Brigade!" What have we gotten ourselves into this time?

Hideyoshi grinned. "Great! Natsumi, perhaps, to help them, you could come up with one of your potions to give them some experience in the art of war. It would help them a lot, don't you think?"

Natsumi sighed. She had been defeated, we could see it. "Of course, my lord."

"All right! This is excellent news! Lee, you and I should show Miss Suzumiya around!" Hideyoshi said cheerfully. Lee nodded with a small smile.

"That'd be great! See you guys later!" Suzumiya waved to us all as the three left. Natsumi sighed deeply.

"While they aren't around, I suppose we ought to explain a few things, get this story straight," she told us. "Follow me." With that, she stood, leading us to an isolated room with a table and a few chairs, as well as a few maps. This must be where they strategized the plans. "Sit." We all obeyed.

It was silent for a moment. I decided to break the silence by asking, "What is this?" It was pretty vague question, but the others seemed to get the idea.

"This is not closed space," Koizumi told me. "She did not dream up this world. She wished for us to be here."

"But instead of creating closed space, I was created, as well as Lee. History was altered, and we don't know how this shall play itself out. This could dramatically affect your future. I understand that the Western Army historically lost at Sekigahara, and Mitsunari was brutally beheaded." At this, everyone, even Mitsunari himself, cringed. "But with all of us here, we may pull out as the victor. Who knows what will happen to Japan with this change?" Natsumi paused her explanation, thinking of something more to say.

"So, because Haruhi wished for it, you and Lee were created instead of closed space?" I asked. "So perhaps you messed up on that spell because she wished for it."

"You're probably right. But as long as Miss Suzumiya wishes for the five of you to remain here, I will remain unable to send you back. Every attempt I make shall fail. I do not need to try to know this," Natsumi responded, crossing her arms. "You must be careful. I sense something terribly wrong will happen soon as another result of Haruhi's wishes. You must be careful. You must be prepared to fight. I know some of you may not be keen on fighting, or killing for that matter, and I tried to keep you away from this, but I was overruled."

"So we'll be stuck here until Haruhi wishes for us to leave?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry. She may find this so overwhelming she may wish you to return to you normal lives," Natsumi assured us with a small smile.

Was anything overwhelming to Haruhi anymore? I knew I had a look of disbelief on my face, especially when Natsumi spoke again. "Unless she finds a love for truely killing someone, or some people, she will be overwhelmed." Were _you_ overwhelmed? "Though, I... nevermind." She grinned. "I suppose I ought to get working on that potion then. Mitsunari, will you help them pick out weapons that suit them?"

"Whatever," Mitsunari replied simply, standing. He looked bored. I wish we weren't stuck with him. Natsumi seems more interesting to talk to, Lee even. Mitsunari was worse than he was in the game... I don't know if I'd be able to stand him. Natsumi waved us off, and as we left the area I caught a glimpse of her pulling out a few items. Apparently they were serious.

---

"The Blacksmith brought in more equipment the other day. Since we haven't had new recruits anyway since then, they're the newest of the bunch," Mitsunari explained, extending his arm to show a table covered with weapons. Have enough weapons yet? "Of course, I suppose this was the sort of thing Lord Hideyoshi was waiting for. Suzumiya probably will join you in a little while." That's one excitable monkey...

Mitsunari crossed his arms and walked over to a chair, sitting and waiting patiently. When I looked back over to the other three, I saw that Koizumi and Nagato had already chosen a weapon. Asahina-san was still deciding, she seemed a little reluctant to be picking a weapon at all. Koizumi had chosen a set of daggers, while Nagato had picked out a bow and a set of arrows. I couldn't picture either with these weapons at all. Oh well. It was their choice. I looked over to Asahina-san. She was eying a pair of twin razor-sharp fans, but she couldn't bring herself to take them. I pictured soldiers being slaughtered by paper cuts. I must admit, Mikuru would look cute with them. I blinked, realizing as Mikuru finally picked them up that I had not chosen my own weapon yet. What should I chose? They all looked pretty neat, but I have no idea what would fit the ability I actually have. If I actually had any ability at all. You all saw how I played baseball. Would a broadsword be enough? I guess I was somewhat strong, with me lugging everything around for Haruhi lately. But I sure wasn't that quick. A weapon like Koizumi's wouldn't do for me. And I sure as hell wasn't going to carry around a bow and arrow or a pair of fans. My already-ruined reputation as a normal kid would be even further ruined. So, I went with a simple longsword.

That was when a very bouncy Haruhi burst in, with an equally excited Hideyoshi and a flustered Lee in tow. I feel sorry for Lee. Apparently Suzumiya already had her sights set on a weapon from the beginning, because she rushed over to the table, grabbing a two-pronged spear, which almost looked like a fork of sorts, and announced, "Attention brigade members! For the time being, I am pleased to announce our three new members: Mitsunari Ishida, Natsumi Fubuki, and Lee Nakamura!"

Lee clapped her hands happily, and slowly the others, with the exception of Mitsunari and Natsumi, followed suit. So I wouldn't get a beating later on, I softly clapped, then stopped. I glanced over to Mitsunari, who had his face in his hands. I noticed that Natsumi wasn't even here. They must not have known about this.

"I'd like to thank Lord Hideyoshi for agreeing to their membership! In fact, it was his idea to let them in anyway!" Suzumiya continued.

Mitsunari seemed to be shooting a look of disbelief in Hideyoshi's direction. I felt bad for the guy. Hideyoshi had no idea what he had gotten these three into.

"The SOS Brigade will be taking care of tomorrow's battle. So I'm calling a meeting later on tonight to discuss our strategy!" Suzumiya concluded. She grinned. "Dismissed!"


End file.
